zéro, une vie trés agiter!
by yukihime47550
Summary: zéro et kaname sont de nous élèves. ils ne se connaissent pas mais vont apprendre peu à peu à se connaitre. il ferra la connaissance de castiel avec qui il s'entendra très bien et développera des sentiment pour lui. mais kaname va, par tout les moyen,essayer de sortir avec Zéro. pendant ce temps zéro fera face à des problèmes très sérieux. fan fiction yaoi. castiel x zéro x kaname
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_Zéro venait à peine de déménager que le voilà déjà en train de dormir. C'est pour lui normal, de dormir presque tous une journée. Mais pourquoi s'en faisait-il ?, il vit tous seul après tout. _

_Il dormi jusqu'à 20h00. Il se leva et alla préparer son diner, qui n'était d'autre, que de la pizza. Apres avoir mangé il regarda son téléphone et alla se coucher peu de temps après, car demain, pour lui c'est la rentrer._

_Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla un peu en retard. Comme d'habitude, car dans son ancien lycée, il arriver presque tous le temps en retard. Il dépêcha de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller car il ne voulait pas arriver trop en retard car il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. _

_Il sortit de sa maison qu'il avait héritait de ses parents quand ils étaient morts, et se dépêcha sur le chemin du lycée tous en écoutant de la musique grâce à son iPod. _

_Il arriva en fin devant le portail du lycée, il y avait toujours des élèves. Il en déduit qu'il était arrivé juste à temps. Il marcha un peu dans la cours et se cogna contre un autre jeune homme. Il remarqua qu'il avait les cheveux rouges, rouge feu, rouge écarlate._

_-excuse-moi ! Je n'ai pas fait attention ou je regarder. _

_-putain ! Fait gaffe la prochaine fois ! _

_-oui. Je ferais attention. (Dit-il avec un pointe d'énervement dans sa voie et en se relèvent)_

_Castiel lui attrapa le bras : « t'est nouveaux ici ? Je me trompe ? »_

_-oui et alors ! Qu'est que sa peut te faire ! dit Zéro avec colère et essayant de libéré le bras que Castiel avait attrapé._

_-ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Dit-il avec ironie. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Dit-il en tirant sur le bras de Zéro._

_Zéro se retrouver face à face avec Castiel. Il s'entait son souffle sur son visage. De peur, Zéro ferma les yeux et sentis des larmes couler le long de ses joues. _

_Zéro se disais « il me fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? ». Castiel, lui, avait l'air de ce réjouir de cette situation. Il en profita pour serait encore plus le bras de l'argenté et l'entrainer dans le bâtiment._

_Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte et me dit avant de me laisse que c'était le bureau de la directrice et aussi qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec lui._

_Zéro toqua à la porte._

_-entrer._

_En entrant, Zéro vit un jeune garçon dans le bureau de la directrice. Il avait les cheveux marron, les yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux et avait l'air, en dessous de ses vêtements, très musclés_

_-bonjour. Je m'appelle Zéro kiriu. Je suis nouveau dans le lycée._

_-ah oui ! Tu le second nouveaux ! Ah au faite, je te présente kaname, il est aussi nouveau. _

_-bonjour_

_-enchanter de faire ta connaissance, kaname._

_-bon ! Vous serez dans la même classe. Voici vos emplois du temps et avant d'aller en cours, passer par la salle des déléguées. Nathaniel vous dira si tous et en règles dans vos dossier._

_-oui !_

_Dans les couloirs, Zéro essaye de lancer la conversation avec kaname mais cela ne marcha pas. Il y avait un silence qui devenait lourd. _

_Arriver devant la salle des déléguées, Zéro s'étira en disant « enfin ! J'ai cru que jamais on y arrivera ! ». Kaname toqua à la porte et ouvrit la porte._

_-est qu'un certain Nathaniel est là ?_

_-oui c'est moi. En quoi puis-je vous aidez ?_

_Zéro le regarder et le détailler. De ces cheveux blond à a son torse portant à merveille sa chemise blanche, à ses jambes portant un pantalon noire qui lui allait à la perfection. _

_-je m'appelle Zéro et lui c'est kaname, on est nouveaux. C'est la directrice qui nous a dit de venir te voire pour voir si nos dossiers étaient en règles._

_\- ah !, oui je vois. Je vais regarder s'ils sont en règles. _

_Apres quelques minutes, Nathaniel retourna vers eux et leur dit que tous étaient en règles. Qu'il avait tous se dont il avait besoin._

_\- bon ! Vu que l'on est dans la même classe. Je vais vous conduire à la salle de coures_

_-ok !_

_-oui._

_Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs vers leur salle de cours. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle, Nathaniel frappa et ouvrit la porte._

_-bonjour monsieur faraize. Je suis désoler de mon retard j'étais avec les deux nouveaux._

_\- bien ! Je comprends. Allez-vous assoir Nathaniel. _

_Monsieur faraize nous regarda et nous dimes d'avancées devant les élèves pour nous présenter. Sa me stresser. Je ne savais pas comment les autres allaient réagir face à nous._

_-bonjours je m'appelle kaname kuran et je suis transférer dans ce lycée à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ravis de faire votre connaissances à vous tous._

_-bon allez-vous assoir à coter de Lysandre._

_-ouai._

_-à votre tour, présenter vous !_

_-oui !... bonjour ! Je m'appelle Zéro Kiryu et je suis dans votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissances et j'espère m'entendre avec tout le monde._

_-bien !... allez-vous assoir à la place tout au fond, à coter de Castiel._

_-hein !, heu… oui, tout de suite._

_Je marchais à travers la salle pour rejoindre ma place tout doucement car la personne à coter de laquelle je dois m'assoir me déplait totalement._

_Je m'assis à coter de Castiel et bizarrement il ne me parler pas. Au début du cours sa me déranger mais je me suis dit qu'il n'avait surement pas envie de parler._

_Lees cours de la matinée passa vite vu que je m'étais endormie. Je me levai et quitta la salle de cours, je marcher dans les couloirs quand tout à coup une main m'attrapa part derrière et me tira._

_« Qui est-ce ? Que me veux cette personne ? » Se disais zéro._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Les cours de la matinée passèrent vite vu que je m'étais endormie. Je me levai et quitta la salle de cours, je marcher dans les couloirs quand tout à coup une main m'attrapa part derrière et me tira.**_

_**« Qui est-ce ? Que me veux cette personne ? » Se disais zéro.**_

_Cette personne me tirai toujours, il avait mis une de ces mains devant ma bouche et l'autre main autour de taille, m'empêchant de partir. Je me débâter de toute mes forces pour avoir une chance de pouvoir m'échapper. _

_-shhh ! Arrête de te débattre ! Je ne ferai aucun mal. Me dit la personne qui me retenait, à voix basse._

_Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, pour voire que c'était Castiel qui me retenait. Il enleva sa de devant ma bouche et me montra du doigt quelque chose._

_-regarde Par la ! Et ne fait aucun bruit. _

_Je fis un signe de la tête pour lui dire que je le commençai à regarder là ou montrai son doigt et je vis des filles qui avaient l'air de chercher quelqu'un. _

_-elle te chercher. Me dit Castiel. _

_-comment ça elle me cherche !? Dit Zéro à voix basse. Je ne l'ai connait même pas._

_-tu n'a pas observer les gens de la classe tout à l'heure ? dit-il ironiquement. Elles sont dans notre classe. Ses ambres et ses petits toutous._

_-et alors ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles me chercheraient._

_-tu es leur prochaine cible. Elles veulent essuyer de sortir avec toi car tu es très mignon._

_« Mignon !? »_

_-je ne suis pas mignon ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu m'aide ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache ! _

_-non mais je veux être le seul à pouvoir m'amuser avec toi. _

_Lui chuchota castiel très près de l'oreille de l'argenté._

_Zéro avais un peu frissonné et avais rougie du faite que c'est la première fois qu'une personne lui dis ce genre de chose. Il voulait partir. Oui partir loin de lui car il ne voulait pas être en contact avec lui et plus encore, qu'il voit la réaction qu'il a eu._

_-castiel lâche moi ! Je ne veux pas être avec toi ! Et puis je peux me débrouiller tout seul !_

_-Non. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses faire quelque chose contre elles vue qu'ambre et la petite sœur de Nathaniel. _

_-quoi !? C'est la petite sœur de Nathaniel !? _

_-oui. C'est surprenant non ?_

_-oui car il ne se ressemble pas du tout._

_Zéro n'en revenait toujours pas car, pour lui, ambre à l'air d'une jeune fille chiante et lourde et qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à utiliser son frère comme bouclier. _

_Voilant zéro qui avait arrêté de ce débattre, castiel décida, enfin, de lâcher zéro._

_-je serai toi je ne m'approcherai pas trop de ambre. Elle est dangereuse quand -elle veut._

_-hein ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Je n'ai de conseil à recevoir de toi ! Je peux très bien me défendre contre elle._

_-si tu le dit, mais fais quand même attention._

_Après ces mots castiel s'en alla. Zéro n'en revenaient pas. Il avait plus du tout le même comportement que ce matin._

_Il ne comprenait, surtout pas, pourquoi castiel était si obséder par lui. C'est comme si je faisais partie de sa famille. Comme si il voulait, a tout pris, me protéger. _

_Zéro arrêta de ce poser des questions et repartie vers la salle de cour. Oui car castiel, en faisant cette action, avait pris tous le temps qui avait entre midi et deux._

_En rentrant dans la salle. Il aperçut Nathaniel lui faire un signe pour qu'il vienne le voire. Après avoir le signe de la main de Nathaniel, il se dirigea, tout de suite, vers lui._

_-je ne t'ai pas vue à la cantine. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu des ennuis ?_

_-non ! C'est juste que je n'avais pas faim. Dit-il avec un air pas du tout sûr de lui._

_-c'est vrai, tu me dis la vérité ?_

_-haa. Bon garde le pour toi mais je me suis cacher pour pouvoir échapper à une fille qui n'arrêter pas de me suivre._

_Je crois qu'elle s'appelle ambre si je ne me trompe pas._

_-ambre ?! Ma sœur ta suivie ?!_

_-ha c'est à sœur ?! Je ne le savais pas. Vous vous ressembler pas du tout !_

_-oui, on me le dit souvent. Mais passons à autre chose. Je vais lui parler pour qu'elle ne t'embête plus._

_-ah oui ! Merci beaucoup Nathaniel ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire._

_Zéro avais au début hésiter à lui la vérité sur ce qui c'est passer avec castiel entre midi et deux. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Nathaniel dans cette histoire._

_La fin de journée ce passa sans accroc. Zéro se leva et se prépara à partir quand une main lui attrapa le bras._

_-attend Zéro !_

_-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-il y a une soirée chez moi. Je veux que tu viennes. _

_-non ! Je ne voie pas pourquoi je viendrai à ta soirée !_

_-aller ! Tu pourras faire connaissances avec certaines personnes de la classe._

_\- heu… je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas trop m'incruster alors que je ne suis pas inviter._

_-mais non. Je t'invite donc tu ne t'incruste pas._

_-bon... d'accord mais ce n'est pas pour toi._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**-aller ! Tu pourras faire connaissances avec certaines personnes de la classe.**_

_**\- heu… je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas trop m'incruster alors que je ne suis pas inviter.**_

_**-mais non. Je t'invite donc tu ne t'incruste pas.**_

_**-bon... d'accord mais ce n'est pas pour toi.**_

_Castiel et moi étions en route pour aller cher lui. Je ne parlé presque pas car, au fond, je ne voulais pas être avec lui. _

_-zéro, on est arrivé. _

_-alors c'est ici cher toi._

_Zéro regardé et détaillé la maison. Elle était super grande ! Je n'avais jamais vu une maison aussi grande en vrai ! Moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir une maison aussi grande que celle-ci. Pensa zéro. _

_Castiel lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et zéro entra. Il était subjugué par la beauté de l'intérieur de la maison de Castiel. _

_-c'est vachement beau cher toi. _

_-ouai je c'est. C'est « moi » après tout qui est aménagé la maison._

_-t'as pas les cheville qui enfles ? dit zéro ironiquement._

_-non ! ca vas très bien._

_Zéro n'en revenaient pas de l'arrogance dont il faisait preuve. Il se disait que décidément il n'aimera pas être avec lui. Mais zéro pensa que d'abord il valait mieux qu'il se fasse une idée de qui il est vraiment._

_-zéro ! Tu de dépêche ou tu préfères rester dans l'entrer._

_-oui. J'arrive._

_Zéro avança vers le salon et il découvrit, avec surprise, que presque tous les personnes présente faisaient partie de la classe dans laquelle il était. Zéro commença, au fond de lui, à avoir un peu peur. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de partir a toute vitesse._

_Castiel lui attrapa la main et le tira jusqu'au salon ou il le présenta à tout les personnes présentes._

_-bon ! Voici zéro c'est le nouveau de la classe. Je l'ai invité à passer la soirée avec nous. _

_-salut zéro ! Moi c'est rosalia. Ravie de faire ta connaissance._

_-moi de même._

_-Je te présente les autres. Tout à droite c'est Lysandre. Juste à cotée c'est Alexis et son frère jumeau Amir. Entre nous on ne dirai pas qu'il son jumeau. Juste à cotée d'eux tu as violette, elle est un peu timide mais elle très gentils._

_-salut. Répondit zéro avec un air de désinvolte._

_-bon ! Maintenant que les présentations son fêtes ! On va pouvoir commencer cette fête. _

_Ils ont fait la fête jusqu'à tard dans le soir. Il était, à présent, 3 heures du matin et tous décidèrent de rentrées chez eux. Lysandre et rosalia partirent de leur côté. Alexis et Amir firent de même et violette rentra toute seul chez elle. J'allais pour partir, moi aussi, quand je senti quelqu'un m'attraper le bras avec beaucoup de force. Ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Castiel. _

_-qu'est-ce que tu veux Castiel ?_

_-t'habite loin de chez moi non ? Reste chez moi pour la nuit. je te raccompagnerai chez toi demain matin._

_-non! Je ne peux pas! J'ai ma sœur à la maison dont je dois m'occuper. Je ne peux pas là laisser seul._

_-appelle là pour la prévenir. Et puis de ce que j'ai vue, elle a l'air d'être plus débrouillarde que toi._

_-oui mais même! Je ne peux..._

_Castiel lui méta la main devant la bouche et lui dis qu'il pouvais la laisser seul pour une soirée. que ce n'était pas la mort. Zéro n'en revenez pas de l'insistance dont il faisait preuve. il ne comprenez pas pourquoi il voulait absolument qu'il dorme chez lui..., mais il finit par accepter sa proposition._

_-bon! Vient! Je vais te faire visiter l'étage. _

_-ok! Je te suis._

_Castiel amena zéro à l'étage et lui fit visité en premier la salle de bain, la chambre d'amis ou était entasser des tas de peluche et d'objets en tous genres. Et pour finir, il lui visité sa chambre. Zéro rentra et écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revient pas de la beauté de la chambre de Castiel. _

_-elle est trop belle ta chambre! dit zéro avec, presque, des étoiles dans les yeux._

_-merci. Laisse tes affaires ici._

_-hein ? Mais je vais dormir sur le canapé non ?_

_-tu rigole! Tu va dormir super mal. Tu dormiras mieux dans mon lit._

_-oui mais toi? Tu vas dormir ou ?_

_-dans mon lit bien évidemment. _

_Zéro pâlit et rougit a cette annonce. Castiel en profita et se rapprocha de lui. Avec un bras il lui entourer la taille et avec l'autre il lui attrapa le menton et le souleva un peu._

_-c'est mignon cette réaction! Lui siffla t-il dans l'oreille._

_Zéro frémit et essaya de partir mais Castiel le tenait bien et avec force. _

_-Castiel lâche moi! Je ne suis pas une fille avec lesquelles tu couches._

_-non tu n'est pas une fille mais tu es très très mignon._

_-je suis un garçon! _

_-je sais mais sa ne me dérange absolument pas de le faire avec un homme. _

_-je ne suis pas de cette avis! dit zéro en le repoussant de toute ces forces. Castiel se fit repousser et tomba en se cognant la tête contre le rebot du lit._

_\- je suis désoler Castiel ! Tu n'as rien ? _

_-non sa vas mais je m'attends pas à cette réaction._

_-mais tu m'as fait peur! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me parle de ces choses là et surtout de cette manière. je ne savais quoi faire. dit zéro en étant tout rouge et gêner._

_-attends tu es vierge?!_

_Zéro faisait un mouvement de la tête et répondit "oui". Il était tout rouge gêner il se leva pour partir mais Castiel lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui. Zéro était coller à son torse et il sentait que son cœur commençait à battre à la chamade. _

_-Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi s'il te plait!_

_-non. Je ne suis pas le plus super des mecs mais je suis sur d'une chose. C'est que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te laisser partir. _

_-mais on est des mecs. On ne peut pas le faire._

_-si on peut le faire! Tu n'a qu'à regarder et te laisser faire. je te promet que je serai doux. C'est ta première fois après tout._

_Zéro voulait répondre mais Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car il avais commencé à l'embrasser._

_**Lemon:**_

_Castiel embrassa zero avec fougue et passion, il passa sa langue dans la bouche de zero et il l'embrassa encort plus passionnement, Zero avait les joues rouge et commençai a perdre du souffle, Castiel se sépara a causse du manque d'air, _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Lemon:**_

_**Castiel embrassa zéro avec fougue et passion, il passa sa langue dans la bouche de zéro et il l'embrassa encore plus passionnément, Zéro avait les joues rouge et commençai à perdre du souffle, Castiel se sépara a causse du manque d'air, **_

_-(en soufflant) arrête, on ne peut pas…_

_-si on peut. _

_Dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Zéro était tout rouge et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Quand Castiel vit ceci, il en profita pour soulever le t-shirt de zéro et s'amuser avec ses morceaux de chair tout rose. A ce moment-là, zéro eut un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir. _

_Voilant que zéro était épuiser et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, Castiel le porta et l'allongea sur son lit. Castiel continua de martyriser ses mamelons. Quand zéro allait venir, Castiel l'en empêcha en enserrant sa main sur la base de son sexe._

_Anh ! Castiel qu'est-ce que…_

_-chut. Ne pense à rien et laisse toi aller. Tu vas vit apprécier les sensations que je vais te donner._

_Dit-il en léchant le bout de l'oreille de zéro. Castiel commença à embrasser chaque partie de son corps de l'oreille en passant par le torse, le ventre et il finit par atteindre un morceau de chaire bien exciter. Il commence à faire des va et vient sur la verge de zéro qui lui gémissez de plus en plus fort. _

_Castiel arr..et..e je….va.. ahhhhhh._

_Zéro se déversa dans la bouche de Castiel qui lui avala la semence de zéro._

_-humm. Comment était ta première fois. Tu veux que j'arrête ? lui susurra Castiel à son oreille._

_-ha la-là. Il s'est endormit._

_Castiel le recouvra d'une couverture et se méta à côté de lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et dormit. _


End file.
